Makemagic to Love
by KISEKI GX
Summary: Gara-gara sembarangan pipis, Judai disihir jadi cewek oleh orang gak dikenal! Syaratnya hanya satu......., berpacaran dengan Johan dan Ryuzaki dan Ruka berusaha mewujudkan hal itu! Genderbending! OOC! Spiritshipping! Dare you read this?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Sekiraph: Ah kak! Kita mulai cerita berseri ini!!_

_Shirayuki: Yap, setelah izin sana-sini, akhirnya jadi juga yah……………. ^^_

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 1**

Ryuzaki, Ruka, Judai, Asuka, yang penting lengkap dah! Lagi piknik se-Duel Academy ke Kebun Raya. Seperti biasa, Ryuzaki dan Ruka selalu bareng gengnya

Tapi pas saat ntu, Judai kebelet pipis. "gue ke WC dulu ya?"

"Oh, disana WC-nya." kata Ryuzaki. Judai segera pergi ke WC. sialnya, WC cowok penuh. Judai udah pegang-pegang k***** saking gak tahan.

"Sialan!" dengusnya. Akhirnya dia masuk WC cewek. Disana untung sepi.

"Aman dah!" Judai mulai buka celana jinsnya en pasang posisi. Tau-tau……….

"Heh! Ngapain lu?"

Judai kaget, ada cewek!!

"Eh!" kaget getoo.

"Ngapain?!"

"Yaaaah....., keluar........" nyengir karena juga gak sadar

"Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" ngibrit keluar

"Aaaaaaaaa!!" Judai ikutan ngibrit

Judai lari keluar, tapi gak kenceng. 'Tugas alam'-nya masih berlangsung. Gak tanggung lagi dia nyari pohon, en keluar dah…………………

_(Shirayuki: *geleng-geleng ngeliat ada yang pipis sembarangan*)_

"Heeehhh, legaaaaa......., ebuseeeet!!" terdengar suara gaje yang nyaring abis kayak penyanyi 70an.

"Haelah! Elah! Elah!" _(Sekiraph: latah begono?)_

"Bujud dah ni anak, buang harta jangan disini napa? Rumah gue ini!!" kata orang itu dengan muka sangar

"Tadi teh bukan harta, itu sampah!" balas Judai

"Tapi tadi kan ada hartanya kan?"

"Apaan?" Judai bingung

"Buat bikin anak kan?"

Judai pasang muka keki. _Porno amat yah pikirannya?, _dengusnya.

"Kalo diliat dari muka, udah sering yah?" tanya Judai mesem-mesem

"He? Sering apaan?" tu orang mulai kaget, ngeri, mikir macem-macem

"Eh! Jangan mikir macem-macem ya! Maksudnya udah sering buang peep di pohon."

"Ooooooh......" belagak aneh "Ga juga."

"Masaa?" tanya Judai meyakinkan.

".............."

"Buset! Kok jadi kayak gene?" si misterius nepok-nepok muka. "Gue sihir lu! ABRAKADUEL!!"

*sfx: trrriiiiiiiing*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Judai berteriak. Tau-tau pas dia buka mata………….

"Hah? Jadi cewek?"

"Huahahahahaha! Rasain lu!" si misterius tertawa laknat

"Kenapa gini?" mukanya langsung padam ngeliatin bajunya yang juga ganti.

_(Shirayuki: Judai pake seragam cewek yang seksi!!! ^^ Prikitiw!!)_

"Itu hukuman! Syaratnya ada disini......., kamu harus beli 5 kg gula, 10 kg beras, 2 kg telor, sama....., eh, lho? Ini mah daftar belanjaan saya! Maksudnya ini nih!"

Si misterius ngasih daftar

Isinya...........

"Lu kudu mencintai teman cowok lu en kudu jadi pacarnya!"

Judai melotot. "What the hell? Gue? Macarin cowok? Woy, emang gue gay?"

"Kan lu udah jadi cewek. Udah deh, kalo lu berhasil ciuman ma cowok lu, lu bakal berubah jadi semula."

Judai mikir sejenak…………….

_Bujud dah, masa gue sama cowok? Yang bener aja!,_ pikir Judai

"Iya! Lu kudu ama cowok yang ntu, ntu tuh, yang rambutnya warna biru. Siapa dah?"

"Eh, lu bisa baca pikiran gue yah? ck ck. Btw, heeee? yang rambutnya biru? maksud lu?" Judai pingsan di tempat

"Eh siapa ya? Jo…………….., jo…………………"

"Jomblo?" kata Judai ucul.

"Beuh, bukan! Jo……………." pas lagi mikir, ada orang lewat tu pohon.

"Eh, tau ga? Johannes masuk 10 besar di sekolah lho?"

Sesaat kemudian……………

"Oh yes! Johan! Johan Andersen!!"

"Heiiiik!!"Judai pingsan ulang di tempat

"Eh, lu mau ngelakuin apa enggak? Yang penting kan lu jadi normal."

"............."

"Apa?" si misterius pasang pandangan gak asik

"Gue bunuh lu! Neos shoukan! Battle! Wrath of Neos!!" Judai mulai ngebangkitin semangat berkobar

"Stop!"

CKIIIIIIT!

Neos berhenti menyerang dengan mudahnya.

"Gue tambahin hukuman lu! Lu harus nikah ama Johan! Huahahahahahaha! Dan artinya lu akan jadi cewek selamanya! Gimana?"

"HUAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA???!!!"

Judai malah bertekuk lutut, nangis. "Ampun! Gue gak mau jadi cewek selamanya!!"

"Ho? Gen cewek kamu udah berfungsi. Ya udah, gue mau pulang dulu ke tempat aslinya gue. Lu laksanain aja dah!" si aneh udah pergi. Judai tetap aja nangis. Neos mulai ngehibur dia. Di saat itu………

"Judai!"

"Kakak!"

"Itu Ryuzaki en Ruka! Gimana nih??" Judai mulai helpless

"Kakak dimana?!" seru Ruka cemas

"Kok lama amat seh? Mau makan ga sih?"

"Haduh haduh" Ryuzaki lompat-lompat buat ngeliat Judai

"Kakak! Uhuek huek!!"Ruka mulai batuk kecapean teriak

*sfx: srek srek*

"Ada apaan tuh di semak-semak?" Ryuzaki mulai curiga. Dia ngegandeng Ruka buat lihat sesuatu. En mereka ketemu Judai di situ. Tapi mereka gak tau.

"He? Cewek? Baru kali ini ada anak cewek di Osiris. Nak baru ya?" tanya Ryuzaki. Judai diem aja. Dia nunduk karena takut ketauan.

"Cantik banget! Kok kakak gak bilang di Osiris ada cewek kayak gene." timpal Ruka. Ngedadak Neos bisik-bisik pada Ryuzaki en Ruka. Akhirnya……………….

"JU-JUDAI??!!" semua kaget. Judai gak tahan, dia langsung meluk Ryuzaki.

"Bagaimana bisa kak!"

"..............."

"Gimana sih kau ini??"

"Tanya aja sama Neos, aku gak kuat nyeritain!!"

Neos ngasih isyarat, Ryuzaki en Ruka ngedeket. Setelah ngalor-ngidul, akhirnya……………..

"Hoh, jadi gitu. Kurang ajar tu orang." kata Ryuzaki.

"Kakak……….., kesian…………." pas Ruka bilang gitu, Judai masih nangis.

"Btw, kita balik lagi ke rombongan yu!" kata Ryuzaki.

"Eh? Rombongan? Emoh! Emoh!"

"Kenapa gak mau?" Ryuzaki keheranan lihat Judai panik

"Kan malu, masa gue gini sih?"

"Oh iya. Kata Neos ada syaratnya kan? Gimana kalo kita lakukan sekarang kak?" tanya Ruka iseng

"Kayaknya menarik tuh. Hiahahahaha!" Ryuzaki mulai keliatan jail. "Ehm, boleh juga. Dia ikut kan?"

"Yap." jawab Ruka pede.

"Kalian…………….." Judai mulai ngira-ngira.

"Yosh! Mulai! Iku ze!" Ruka ngasih ancang-ancang

"Ayooo!" Ryuzaki ikut-ikutan rame

Akhirnya Ryuzaki dan Ruka lari sambil menggandeng Judai

"Oye! Tunggu! Mau apa kalian?!" Judai mulai panik

"Lihat aja lah......." Ryuzaki ngedipin mata

"Hihihihi." Ruka tersenyum licik

* * *

Mereka berlari ampe rombongan. Yang laen pada bengong.

"Siapa tu?" tanya Rei

"Oh ini," kata Ryuzaki. "anak baru."

"Anak pindahan?" tanya Asuka.

"Yo'i." pas ngalor-ngidul, Judai cuman sweatdrop. Gimana enggak, tatapan jail mulai ada dimana-mana. Dari tatapan iri ampe fall in love.

"Cantik ne!"kata Sho

"Perfect!" Fubuki masang gaya khasnya kalo lihat cewek cantik

"Kawaii!" Kenzan ngelap jidatnya sendiri _(Sekiraph: ni anak kenapa ngelap jidat seh?)_

"hmmm...." Manjoume bergumam dan seterusnya sampe pada bosen dengernya

"Namamu siapa?" celetuk Asuka

"JUDAI!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka reflek jawabnya

"Lho?" semua bingung

"Sama kayak kakak yah? Hehe. emang. dia masih sodara sama kita sih." Ruka panik dan asal ceplas-ceplos aja

"I-iyes. Dia tuh sepupunya Judai geto!" kata Ryuzaki ngeles. Semuanya ngangguk. Ryuzaki en Ruka ngelus dada. "Fiuh…."

"A-aku Judai Yuki Fudo. A-aku ni……, adeknya Ryuzaki!" kata Judai. Ryuzaki en Ruka kaget, suaranya jadi seksi gene?

"Wow!" semuanya mangap.

"Kawaii!!" Sho makin klepek-klepek.

"Kayak Rin Sakuragi!!" kata Misawa.

Ryuzaki dan Ruka kaget. Itu pan bintang suster keramas??

"Ju-judai.." Ryuzaki nyoba manggil

"Onii.....un! Neechan..." Ruka juga ikutan nyoba

"Hmmm, aku bosan..." kata Johan yang dari tadi diem tiba-tiba ngomong

"Asuka, dia lebih cantik darimu." Fubuki ngomong tapi ga ditanggepin sama Asuka

"Johan………" Ryuzaki jadi khawatir, takut tu anak minggat.

"Kenapa? Judai yang cowok mana?" tanya Johan galak.

"Kak Johan, kakakku………., mutusin buat keluar dari Duel Academy!" kata Ruka keceplosan.

Walhasil, semua mangap.

"DROP OUT??" celetuk Asuka en Rei mangap.

"Brengsek tu anak! Malah minggat!" umpat Johan. Judai jadi panas hati.

_Sialan, ngatain lu!, _dengus Judai.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Akhirnya beres juga!! HOREEEEEE!_

_Sekiraph: Buat cerita pertama ini, met menikmati ya!! Jangan lupa reviewnya kalo bisa!!_

_Shirayuki: Kalo bisa??_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Sekiraph: Kak, udah nyampe part 2!!_

_Shirayuki: Ho-oh, sekalian pengalaman selanjutnya……. *ketawa jail*_

_Sekiraph: *sweatdrop*_

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 2 **

"Judai kemana?" Asuka spontan nanya

"Kakak........, hiks........." Ruka akting nangis biar ga ketauan.

"Kenapa, Ruka-chan?" Sho ikutan khawatir. sementara Ruka makin kejer nangisnya sambil meluk Ryuzaki.

"Eh udah,udah....., kita gak maksud ngingetin tentang Judai kok, jangan nangis ya." Asuka panik nenangin tapi Ruka malah makin kejer.

"Dasar blegug!" Manjoume malah nendang Ruka yang jadi diem

"Johan......." Ryuzaki khawatir sama Johan. Johan malah makin jutek.

"Ehm, Ju-judai yang kalian maksud siapa?" tanya Judai pura-pura.

"Yang cowok tea." kata Asuka. Judai hanya manggut-manggut.

"Nak Osiris pan? Sama kayak Rei dan Ryuzaki dunk." kata Manjoume.

"Kalo Asuka-san Miss Obelisk, maka Judai-chan Miss Osiris!" kata Sho hepi.

"Huh!" Johan buang muka, kayak ngerasa kehilangan banget.

"hyaaaaat!!"

"kecoa?"

"semut?"

"tikus?"

"dinosaurus?"

Begitulah terjadi tebak-tebakan antara murid akibat teriakan Rei.

"Sori, wa lagi latian silat." kata Rei ucul. Semuanya mulai nantang.

"Keluarkan jurusmu!"

Rei ngeluarin jurus mautnya.

"JURUS NAGA LAGI SEMBELIT!!"

*sfx: preeet....*

what the........? _(buseeeeet!! *dua author nutup idung karna bau*)_

"JURUS ULET LAGI BESER!"

"Huah! Bauuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"Huahahahahaha! Uhuek! Begitulah! Huekekekekhuek!" Manjoume ngeluarin jurusnya sambil kena getahnya juga.

"Che!" lagi-lagi Johan angot.

"hualah......." _(Sekiraph: ni anak angot wae yeuh!)_

Pas Rei & Manjoume lagi battle, Judai ngedeketin Johan.

"Ng, hai Jo....."

"Hai." interupsi Johan dengan jutek. Dia langsung menghindar. Judai rada kecewa.

"Ryu, kayaknya ga mungkin aku balik lagi jadi cowok." kata Judai pada Ryuzaki.

"Tenang aja. Nanti kita bantu." kata Ryuzaki pede. Di saat itu juga, Ruka mulai bergerak.

"Aku duluan ya." Ruka terlihat punya rencana

"I-itu......." Judai khawatir

"Tenang aja!" Ruka berkedip. Setengah jam Ruka ngomong sama Johan

"Gimana?" Ryuzaki penasaran.

"Aku udah ngomong banyak sama kak Johan."

"Terus?" tanya Judai deg-degan.

"Aku gak ngerti yang dia omongin."

*sfx: PLETAAAK!*

Alhasil Ruka dijitak Ryuzaki.

"Hiks, maafkan daku kak. Tapi Ruka emang ga ngerti yang diomongin kak Johan. Dari tadi cuma ngomongin kak Judai yang cowok dengan muka melas udah gitu hampir nangis pula. Hiks....." Ruka megangin palanya yang jadi mirip es krim cone.

"Hah? Johan bilang gitu?" Ryuzaki kaget. Ruka ngangguk kenceng

"Beuh, Judai!" Ryuzaki manggil Judai.

"Ya?"

" Pedekate dunk! Jangan cuman diem aja! Nanti jadi cewek 100% nyahok lu!" ancem Ryuzaki bikin Judai mengkeret.

"Gi-gimana caranya?"

"Ntar dah kita yang ngerencanain yang penting kalian harus pacaran dalam waktu seminggu!" seru Ryuzaki yakin.

"SEMINGGU??" Ruka sama Judai kaget. Mulutnya mangap, kalo dikira-kira mangapnya bisa muat anak sapi. Suer!

"Tapi apa kita bisa kak?" tanya Ruka meyakinkan Ryuzaki.

"HARUS!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil bergaya ala superhero (lebih spesifik lagi R-HERO)

_(Shirayuki: *vomit, lalu ngetawain diri sendiri*)_

Ngedenger itu, Judai cuman diem pasrah.

"Jadi kayak di take me out deh." kata Judai.

"Ni cara kita! Lu mau berubah gak? Kalo gak, kita biarin lu sengsara dengan dada Jupe en pinggul Aura Kasih!" kata Ryuzaki ngancem. Tampangnya serem kayak Haou keki.

"uyeeeuyeee caramelldansen!" Ruka joget-joget semangat

"........." Ryuzaki en Judai sweatdropped

"JURUS SERIBU TOKEK!" dan itu adalah tanda kemenangan Rei dalam mengalahkan Manjoume

"Duh, gue, Manjoume Thunder kalah sama cewek ingusan?" dengus Manjoume. Rei selebrasi dengan cara loncat-loncat kayak kodok. Pas lagi rame, Judai malah ngerasa perih di reproduksinya.

"Duh, mau ke WC lagi ah!" kata Judai miris.

"Kamu mau pipis lagi?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Judai ngegeleng.

"Kami temenin yah, kak!" kata Ruka. Judai mulai takut.

"Gak, gak usah dah!" malahan pas Judai bilang gitu, Ryuzaki sama Ruka terus ngedesek. Akhirnya Judai ngalah.

* * *

Pas di WC cewek, Judai ngebuka CD-nya alias celana dalam. Judai ampir pingsan pas lihat CD-nya ada darah.

"DA-DARAAH!!!???"

Sementara itu………….

"Kak!"Ruka gedor-gedor pintu. "Lama amat kak! Kapan kita mulai rencananya nih??" Ruka gedor-gedor lagi. "Kak!" Ruka manggil ga sabaran

"Jud! Jud! Woy! Cepetan napa?" Ryuzaki juga sama sementara Judai diem aja.

Judai keluar dari WC dengan muka pucet kayak kuntilanak. Belum lagi nunduk jadinya poninya yang lebat ntu nutupin matanya. Ryuzaki en Ruka ngejingkrak kaget.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Jurig Judai yang keluaaaaaaaaar!!!!"

"Ngaco! Gue masih idup!!" kata Judai keki.

"Kayak jurig seh. Lu malah pucet. Napa?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Judai diem tapi ngomong dikit. "Ada darah di CD-ku."

Ryuzaki en Ruka bengong, lalu ketawa ngakak.

"Yeeeh, gue lagi semrawut diketawain!!" Judai masang muka keki

"Udah jadi cewek tulen yah? Ntu namanya haid!" jawab Ryuzaki sambil nahan ngakak.

"Haid? Kayaknya pernah diajarin waktu SD dah." Judai coba nginget-nginget

"Hahahahaha, kakak kakak..."Ruka ketawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Lu ngerti tata caranya gak?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Tata cara apaan?"

"Tata cara buat mengatasinya." Ryuzaki ngakak lagi.

"Eh?" Judai belagak gak tau _(ato bego??)_

"Ntar aja dah dikasih tau." Ryuzaki en Ruka masih ngakak

"Eh, btw, tuh kakak ga ganti CD yah?" Ruka nyadar sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Kagak risih lu?" Ryuzaki mulai on-trog.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi................."jawab Judai kurang yakin

"Tapi apa? Lu minta diajarin make ntu? Huakakakakakak." Ryuzaki sama Ruka tambah ngakak, ngetawain muka innocent-nya Judai.

"Eh jahat lu pada!" Judai mulai protes

"Iya dah! Sini!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka ngajarin dah

"Kebetulan aku bawa softex 1. Aku kan juga lagi haid." kata Ryuzaki sambil ngasih pembalut.

"Kok lebar? Ini pan yang buat malam?" Ruka heran ngeliat pembalut yang lebar di bagian belakangnya.

"Weks, kalo gue haid kayak tsunami di aceh, tauk? Sejam aja tau-tau celana semerah jaket osiris." kata Ryuzaki ngaku tanpa rasa malu.

Ruka dan Judai hanya nge-oooooo panjang

"Ya udah, nih, pake CD punya aku! Masih bersih kok! Ruka, ajarin tuh!" Ryuzaki ngasih CD cadangan punya dia en Ruka memulai les privat 'how to wear softex' gratisan

* * *

"Udah ngerti kan? Gampang kan? Siip!! Itu baru kakakku!" kata Ruka abis melakukan privat singkat dan diiyakan Judai dengan muka cengo

"Eh tapi gak apa-apa nih aku pake punyamu, Ryu?"

"Udahlah. Ga pa-pa." Ryu senyum lebar. _(Shirayuki: Padahal gue gak ridho!! *pasang muka jijay*)_

"Eh, kak, kita harus susun rencana nih buat hubungan kak Judai dan kak Johan, gimana sekarang kak?"

"Um, gimana kalo......." bisik-bisik gak ngehirauin Judai yang masih ribet sama softex dan CD Ryuzaki

"Beuh, gue bukan jagonya bikin acara ngedate!!" Ryuzaki baru nyadar

"Kan aku yang ngatur. Kakak yang jadi ketua pelaksana. Nanti uangnya minta ke bendahara. Suruh seksi humas buat buat nyari tempat yang cocok lalu....."

"Bentar!! Lu kira kita mau ngadain lomba? Pake bendahara sama seksi humas segala??"Ryuzaki menginterupsi. Ruka hanya nyengir. Judai malah makin bingung masang softex.

"Okelah! Kalo gitu gimana kalo kita bikin first date mereka di gedung terlarang dorm senior obelisk?" saran Ruka yakin

"He? Terlarang kan?"

"Akan jadi lebih terlarang." kata Ruka dengan devilish smile. "Nanti kakak yang bikin kak Johan kesana ya! Kak Judai bertaruh pada kita kak!"

"Hooo, idenya nantang juga." kata Ryuzaki jail. "Ok! Deal!!"

Ryuzaki dan Ruka melakukan toss ala mereka. Pas lagi gitu........

"Gini bukan masangnya?" tanya Judai pada Ryuzaki dan Ruka. Mereka noleh, diem, lalu ketawa ngakak (lagi). Gimana gak ngakak soalnya Judai masangnya udah bener tapi kebalik.

Yang lebar ada di depan, yang sempit di belakang.

"Duh, kalo gene........, ga ampe 1 jam bakal mandi darah alias tembus ke celana!" kata Ryuzaki dan Ruka bareng. Akhirnya mereka ngebantuin judai buat ngebenerin softex.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – the end – **

Note:

_Sekiraph: Dasar kak Judai! Mungkin karna pertama kali jadi cewek kali yah?_

_Shirayuki: Beuh, CD-ku!! *nangis bawang*_

_Sekiraph: Kakak?? *heran* Ehm, ya udah. Met nikmatin cerita ini en jangan lupa review-nya!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Sekiraph: Part 3 udah nyampe!!_

_Shirayuki: Iya! Udah gak sabar lihat yang ntu tuh!!_

_Sekiraph: Kakak!! Padahal cewek tapi kok mesum sih?_

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 3**

"Target! Set!" Ruka membuka misi dengan teriak penuh semangat.

"Mana target kita?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Disanaaaaaaaa!" tunjuk Johan. _(Shirayuki: Woy, lu kok ada disini?? *nendang johan*)_

"Oke! Ayo mulai!!" Ryuzaki tambah semangat.

* * *

Di kamar 202, tepatnya kamar Judai…………………

"Judai-chan! Main yuk!" ajak Ryuzaki dan Ruka.

"Duh, gak ah….." Judai nolak.

"Napa kak?"

"Ng, aku…………."

"Apa? Apa? APA?" triple 'apa' diajukan oleh Ruka saking penasarannya.

"GAK!"

"Hee?" Ryuzaki pasang tampang meyakinkan.

"I-iya gak pa-pa. Tampang lu serem amat, Ryu." kata Judai yang lebih mirip ngeles.

"Ada apa-apanya nih kak, huehuehue………….' Ruka bisik-bisik sama Ryuzaki. Volume suaranya sengaja dikencengin biar Judai denger

"Yaaa, kemungkinan hihihihi…………………" Ryuzaki tertawa licik. "huehuehuehue……, ya udah, btw kita main yuk! Ke dorm terlarang tea!"

"Waks! Tatut ih!" Judai nolak mentah-mentah ajakan Ryuzaki.

"Beuh! Gak asik ah! Kalo gitu aku ajak Johan aja ah!" kata Ryuzaki keki. Dia ninggalin Ruka dan Judai padahal hanya bo'ongan.

"Kakak!" kata Ruka pura-pura panik. "Ya udah Judai-neechan, APAAN TUH!!"

Judai bereaksi dengan arah telunjuk Ruka ke jendela. "HEEE?"

DUAAAK!! Judai pingsan oleh pukulan Ruka. Dia akan dibawa ke dorm terlarang.

_(Sekiraph: wah baru kali ini bisa mukul orang!! XD_

_Shirayuki: kan gue yang ngajarin lu………… ~_~')_

"Maaf kak, tapi ini buat kebaikanmu dan kak Johan." kata Ruka sambil ngangkat badan Judai yang rada berat.

"Udah cepetan kita bawa ke dorm terlarang. Oh ya, itu tahan 3 jam kan? Baguslah. Yok!" kata Ryuzaki dari luar dan ikut ngebantuin Ruka ngangkut Judai

Sampe di dorm………………….

"Sekarang tugas kita ke target kedua!!" Ruka make google barunya buat nyari Johan.

"Disana………" Ryuzaki dengan tenang jalan keluar dorm, ninggalin Ruka yang masih sibuk nyari. " aku lihat dia tadi di kantin."

"Lho?" Ruka masih bingung & dengan cepat ngikutin Ryuzaki

* * *

Pas di kantin, bener yang dikatain Ryuzaki. Johan ada di kantin, lagi jajan roti

"Kok kakak tau dia ada disini?" tanya Ruka

"Gue kan punya ilmu genjutsu, eh gak usah dibahas ah! Ayo kita culik!" Ryuzaki & Ruka ngedeketin Johan en ngajak ke deket pintu keluar. Seketika sekali tendang, Johan udah klenger.

"Well, kita bawa dia sekarang!!" kata Ryuzaki sambil ngangkut Johan diikutin Ruka.

"Kalo dipikir kesian ya dua anak ni, ck ck." kata Ruka.

"Ya kagak usah dipikirin, yang penting kita bantuin ni anak biar selamet." jawab Ryuzaki serius di jalan sambil ngangkut Johan pake gerobak yang dipinjemin pengurus kantin

"Heeeeh, cape juga ya kak, bosen dah kagak ada lawakan." Ruka ber-sigh sigh ria.

"Bentar lagi juga lihat hal seru." Ryuzaki ketawa cekikikan diikutin Ruka.

* * *

Di dorm terlarang, Ryuzaki naro Johan tepat di atas badan Judai yang lagi terlentang. Sengaja ditaro di lantai biar asoy.

"Kak, kok kak Johan ditelungkupin?" tanya Ruka.

"Biar rame pas udah sadar." Ryuzaki ketawa jail.

"Foto-foto dulu aja kak!" Ruka nyengir

"OKEEEH!! Bawa kamera?"

"SIAP!" Ruka ngasih kamera ke Ryuzaki yang langsung ngambil gambar dari dua anak ntu beberapa kali.

"Ntar tuker posisi ya kak!"

"OKEH!" sekarang Ryuzaki dan Ruka nuker posisi dua anak ntu.

"Yak, sekarang Judai di atas!!" berulang kali difoto sama Ryuzaki. _(Shirayuki: Fotografer usil……..^^V)_

"Ng…………….." Judai mulai ngegumam.

"Judai udah sadar! Cabut!" Ryuzaki & Ruka kabur ke lantai 2.

"Haaaaa? Johan?" Judai kaget

"Judai-chan?" Johan gak kalah kagetnya.

"Yes! Rencana 1 berhasil kak!" Ruka gantian foto-foto kayak si Carly.

_(Sekiraph: Ntu lho, pacarnya Jack! Wkwkwk *dijitak Jack*)_

"Yeap! Lanjutkan!!" kata Ryuzaki.

"Hehh……., kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Judai sedikit blushing.

"Um kenapa yah? Kamu sendiri?" Johan balik nanya sambil blushing juga.

"Mana kutau? Tadi kan aku di dorm lagi main sama…………." Judai mulai mikir. _Oke, ini buat kebaikan diri sendiri………….._

"Ng?" Johan penasaran

"Hah lupakan saja, kalo kau?" tanya Judai ngalor-ngidul

"Tadi lagi maem roti di kantin." jawab Johan datar. Karna cuman ngalor-ngidul, Ryuzaki mulai bosen.

"Bah! Gak seru!" kata Ryuzaki. Dari kantongnya, dia keluarin kecoa. Pas Ruka mau teriak, Ryuzaki lempar kecoa ke arah Judai dan Johan.

"K-k-kak……., dapet darimana kecoanya…..?" tanya Ruka gemeteran

"Ada lah, yang penting seru kan!" Ryuzaki senyum aja. Sementara di bawah, Judai sadar ada kecoa di bawahnya dan…………

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Judai langsung loncat ke gendongan Johan dengan muka takut.

"Judai-chan, kamu ga pa-pa?" tanya Johan pasang muka cemas

"I-i-itu……….., kecoanya…………" Judai masih takut dan masih digendong.

"POTO KAK! POTO KAK!" Ruka mulai 'gatel'.

"Udah standby dari tadi handycam-nya, tenang aja, adegan kayak gini gak boleh ditinggalin." Ryuzaki hanya senyum. "Eh, tadi Johan panggil Judai apa?"

"Judai-chan katanya…………."

"Hueeeeeee……….., itu salah satu tanda baik!" kata Ryuzaki hepi.

"Kamu…………, manis ya, Judai-chan………" kata Johan blushing.

"EH…………….?" wajah takut Judai berubah & jadi merah.

"Aw! Adegan mak nyuuusss!!" Ryuzaki mulai semangat, tapi ngedadak…………..

"Bah, gue mules! Lu lanjutin dah!" Ryuzaki buru-buru ke WC.

"Lah, kakak!" Ruka heran tanpa ngalihin pandangan. "Oke! Harus bisa!"

Ruka terus ngeliatin Judai & Johan yang masih pandang-pandangan dengan blush di wajah mereka.

_(Sekiraph: Suit suit! Judai beneran jadi cewek nih!)_

"Johan-kun…………."

"Judai-chan…………."

Tanpa sadar bibir Johan & Judai mulai deket. Ruka mulai deg-degan.

"Tapi kok kita bisa ada disini?" Johan ngehentiin aksi barusan. Ruka mulai ngumpat.

"Anjrit! G****k!!"

Karna suara Ruka yang rada keras, Johan mulai nyadar dengan keberadaan Ruka.

"Heh, siapa tuh?"

Ruka langsung gelagapan. Dengan suara gemeteran, dia mengeong.

"M-m-meeeeoooonnggg…………….."

"Oh hanya kucing……………." kata Johan lega. Judai hanya blushing.

"Ma-maaf Johan……….."

"Gak apa-apa……………., ayo balik ke dorm!" ajak Johan sambil ngegandeng Judai. Sementara itu, Ryuzaki muncul dengan muka segeran.

"Wueeeeeeeeeeh, lega bener…………" Ryuzaki mulai heran ngeliat Ruka yang udah ilang setengah nyawanya. "Nape lu?"

"Aksi ciumannya gagal kak………….." jawab Ruka ngoyo. Ryuzaki melotot, gak napa-napa sih, dia gak lihat aksi detik-detik ciuman barusan.

"Jadi………, rencana kita gagal??" Ryuzaki nyoba mikir positif. "Tapi ga pa-pa deh. Yang penting tu Johan gak jutek lagi ke Judai. Kita bikin rencana B aja!"

"Huueeeeeeeeeeee, kakaaaaaaaaaak!!!" Ruka malah nangis. "Padahal tadi seru ah!!"

"Udah udah, balik yuk!" hibur Ryuzaki. Akhirnya mereka balik lagi ke Osiris Red dorm, memulai rencana selanjutnya.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – the end – **

Note:

_Sekiraph: Yaaaaaaaah, padahal udah mau seru tuh!_

_Shirayuki: Gue nyesel kenapa tadi boker yah…….., kalo gak kan juga bisa lihat asoy-nya……….._

_Sekiraph: Ya udah, met menikmati cerita ini! Jangan lupa reviewnya juga!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Sekiraph: Udah part 4!! Hehehehe_

_Shirayuki: Rencananya kita mau ngerjain judai disini………… ^^_

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 4**

Ryuzaki dan Ruka mulai muter otak. Mereka mikir buat rencana B setelah rencana A udah gatot alias gagal total.

"Kak, gimana atuh?" tanya Ruka.

"Yah, apa lagi yah? Lagi gak ada ide cuy!"jawab Ryuzaki males. Mendadak ide gokil nan kocak menclok di kepala Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki segera ngebisikin sesuatu.

"Hah? Emangnya gak pa-pa?" Ruka sedikit cengo pas ngedenger ide itu.

"Ga pa-pa. Kan ni cara gue paling jitu. Wkwkwk." Ryuzaki ngangguk mantep

"Apaan tuh, kak?" Ruka mulai penasaran

"Okeh, rencananya........" sekali lagi Ryuzaki ngebisikin rencana ntu sedetil-detilnya. Ruka cuman ngangguk-ngangguk

"Heemm, gimana kalo......." Ruka ngasih pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hem?" Ryuzaki dibisikin Ruka. Kali ini ceritanya ngebales pesan singkat melalui kuping.

"Oke? Mau ditambahin pake rencana super dariku? Hehe." Ryuzaki mulai nyengir jail

"Ga terlalu dewasa tuh?" Ruka keheranan nginget rencana Ryuzaki ntu aneh-aneh bin ngawur

"Pastiin dulu ah! Judai-chan sama Johan-kun kudu ada!"

"Siap kak!"

"Suruh Judai-chan ke pantai en nanti kita..........." Ryuzaki lagi-lagi bisik-bisik ke Ruka

_(Shirayuki: Woy, kasih klu kek ke kita-kita!!_

_Sekiraph: Bener! Main rahasiaan mulu ma author!! )_

"Oh! Oke! Sekarang ya kak!" Ruka langsung ngeloyor

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Waktunya harus pas!" Ryuzaki narik baju Ruka sebelum tu anak minggat

"Kapan? Udah ga sabar nih ngeliat aksi bagus!!" Ruka mulai komplain. Niatnya kehalangan terus

Ryu narik Ruka ampe kamar Judai. Di sana Ruka jadi umpan _(Sekiraph: Emangnya sayah ini apa sih??)_

"Ajak dia ok? Inget, ke pantai!"

"Seep!" Ruka ambil ancang-ancang daaaaan........

*sfx: prrrriiiiiit!*

Nabrak judai dari belakang

"Kak! Kak! Itu! Itu!" Ruka belagak buru-buru

"Apa? Apa?" Judai ikutan kaget

"Ada itu! Di pantai! Cepetan ikut aja!" Ruka narik Judai yang masih bingung. Ryuzaki ngendap-ngedap ngedeketin Ruka.

"Ruka! Ajak dia ke batu karang deket pantai!" bisik Ryuzaki. Ruka hanya ngangguk meski rada cengo.

Sesaat kemudian, Ruka dan Judai sampe di pantai.

"Kak! Disini!" Ruka narik Judai

"He? Apa sih?" Judai penasaran

"Itu! Lihat! Itu!"

"Apa? Ga ada apa-apa kecuali batu karang."

"Ha! Itu! Yang disana! Bukan yang itu!" Ruka nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas

Ruka narik Judai ampe batu karang. Tepatnya batu karang yang rada jauh dari tepi pantai. Mereka naik ke atas batu. Ruka nunjuk-nunjuk gaje ke arah laut

"Apaan seh? Cuman perahu doang?" pas Judai noleh, Ruka udah ngilang.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!! Ruka, dimana kau?"

Sialnya keadaan laut udah parah. laut mulai pasang. Judai jadi gak bisa balik lagi ke tepi

"Siapa aja tolong aku!!"

"Terus apa kak?" tanya Ruka di balik pohon kelapa bareng sama Ryuzaki

"Liat aja nanti hehehe."

"Huah, ga ada orang pula. Kan ga bisa renang!!" Judai mangkel sendirian

* * *

Pas lagi ribet, muncul Johan yang lagi jalan-jalan di pantai. Matanya yang natap sana-sini nangkep bayangan Judai yang kejebak arus pasang.

"Judai-chan!!"

Lalu...........

"Nah......" Ryuzaki ngeluarin kecoa (lagi) dari kantongnya.

_(Sekiraph: Stok kecoanya banyak bener…………. *ngegidig takut*)_

"Ke-kecoa lagi?" Ruka mulai gemeteran karna takut

"Ni kelemahan dia." Ryuzaki ketawa jail. Perlahan dia jalan ampe tepi pantai en nyangkutin tu kecoa di kail pancingan. Ryuzaki pake posisi orang mancing en lempar kail.

Walhasil, tu kecoa ngedarat ke batu tempat Judai lagi menanti sebuah pertolongan.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" Judai kelimpungan. Tau-tau dia keceplung ke laut gara-gara kepleset

_(Shirayuki & Sekiraph: Halah! Malah jatuh deh!!! *geleng-geleng*)_

"Judai-chan!" Johan mulai pasang gaya live guard. Ryuzaki dan Ruka jadi deg-degan, Judai berusaha ngapung biar gak kelelep

* * *

**Chapter 4 – to be continued – **

Note:

_Sekiraph: Hah? Bersambung??_

_Shirayuki: *ngangguk*_

_Sekiraph: Kok gitu?_

_Shirayuki: Kan pas waktu itu teh, pulsamu abis jadinya konklusinya begini…….._

_Sekiraph: Ya udah………… *hopeless mode: ON*_

_Shirayuki: Well, tak tunggu review-an neh!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Shirayuki: Hah, part 5? *ngelongo*_

_Sekiraph: *ngangguk*_

_Shirayuki: Oketa dah….., lanjut deh…………………_

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 5**

"Kira-kira kakak kelelep gak ya? Ato ditolong? Kalo enggak gimana? Kakak bisa mati dong?" Ruka mulai khawatir

"Kita liat aja nanti." kata Ryuzaki yakin. Mereka masih tegang ngeliatin Judai yang nyemplung dan Johan yg masih pose

_(Shirayuki: Heh main yang bener!! Berpose mulu!!! )_

Johan mulai lepas baju. Semuanya dilepas kecuali jinsnya. _(Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong??) _Dengan gagahnya dia nyebur ke laut

"Johan!" seru Judai

"Aku akan nyelamatin kamu!!" bales Johan sambil berenang ke tengah

Ryuzaki sama Ruka makin deg-degan

"bleb blbb...." dan kemudian tak terdengar suara

Ryuzaki en Ruka kaget,takut,cemas,dll. _Jangan-jangan tu anak udah kelelep??_

"Judai-chan!" Johan mempercepat renangnya dan langsung nyelam

"Bujud dah!" Ryuzaki mulai ngedeketin tepi pantai, mantau Johan

"Kak Judai!" Ruka mulai panik

"kuri kuri!"

"ruby bii!!"

"Kak, kenapa mereka disini?" Ruka noleh ke arah Hane Kuriboh dan Ruby yang nampak ngedadak

"Udah biarin aja. Kakakmu hampir mati tuh!"

"He!"

* * *

Johan udah dapet badan Judai yang udah lemes. Dia buru-buru ke tepi tapi kebawa arus

"Yeeh! Mau gak mau pake jurus ni! Ocean shoukan!" Ryuzaki munculin monster buat nolong

Dan setelah aksi tadi dibantu Ryuzaki, mereka berhasil sampai ke pantai

"Judai! Bangun! Sadar!" Johan nampak sangat cemas

"Hayu....., hayu...., napas buatan euy....." suara Ruka terngiang di telinga Johan. Ryuzaki yang ngedenger suara barusan langsung nyolek Ruka

"Oi, ngapain kau?" tanya Ryuzaki penasaran

"Iseng kak, pake alat buatan Misawa. Hehehe." kata Ruka ucul. Ryuzaki muter matanya ke atas lalu ngedeketin Johan

"Daripada keburu dud coba?" Ryuzaki ngasih saran.

Johan mulai perlahan ngasih napas buatan.

Hem.......

_(Shirayuki & Sekiraph: *ngezoom adegan tadi*)_

Johan ngedadak berhenti. "Tapi......."

"Udahlah...., daripada mati..." Ryuzaki ngatain dengan raut muka rada keciwi-keciwi hota he _(maksudna kecewa kitu………)_

"Iya... betul!! Aku ga mau kak Judai mati!" Ruka nangis walaupun agak takut, Johan juga cemas. Dan dia mulai nyoba lagi

Perlahan mulut Johan makin deket ke mulut Judai. Tau-tau.......

"Hueeeek! Huek!"

"Ju-judai?" Ryuzaki, Ruka, Johan heran ngeliat Judai yang cepet sadar

"Bukan gitu! Tangan Johan neken dadaku!!" seru Judai keki sambil megang dadanya yang masuk kriteria _"High Quality Boobs"_ itu.

_(Sekiraph & Shirayuki: High Quality Boobs???? O.O)_

"Kakak!" Ruka nangis sambil meluk Judai.

"Ju-judai." Johan mulai cemas

Judai mandangin Johan ketus sambil blushing. Johan jadi gak enak hati

"Makasih ya." kata Judai pendek

"Haduh. Kok gitu sih? Suasananya dingin banget ya." Ryuzaki mulai melipet tangannya

Tiba-tiba Johan meluk Judai. "Kamu ga pa-pa kan Judai-chan! Kamu baik-baik aja kan Judai!"

Judai yang bingung cuma bisa blushing "eh iya."

"Udah lama ga liat yang beginian di Duel Academy ya kak! hehe."kata Ruka usil.

"Yo! Hahaha! Akhirnya!" Ryuzaki ketawa puas

Ryuzaki en Ruka toss ala mereka

"Aku sempat takut kalo kamu mati....." ga sadar Johan nangis di bahu judai

"Johan......." Judai hanya ngelus rambut Johan. "Ga pa-pa Johan...., makasih ya udah nolong aku." kata Judai rada serek

Judai-Johan saling pelukan, Ryuzaki sama Ruka kabur sambil senyum

* * *

Sampe di dorm Ryuzaki……………….

"Yeah! Kak! Rencana B berhasil!" seru Ruka girang

"Iya! Jadi tinggal lanjutin aja." Ryuzaki juga girang

"Um, kak! Mungkin ini kejam, tapi gimana kalo kita minta ke orang misterius itu biar kak Judai jadi cewek selamanya?" kata Ruka

Ryuzaki mikir. "Bener juga. Tapi apa Judai udah betah?"

Ruka mikir lagi. "Iya ya."

"Bisi aja dia kayak gitu biar dia bisa cepet balik lagi."

Ruka mikir lagi

* * *

Setelah makan waktu sekitar 4 jam-an………….

"hmm.." Ryuzaki en Ruka mikir. _(Shirayuki: ni anak dua gak bosen-bosen mikir ape??)_

"Haduh!" Ruka nyadar sesuatu

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryuzaki

"Aku lupa cerita!" Ruka nginget kejadian pas di pantai. "Tadi ada orang di pantai."

"Terus?"

"Wajahnya gak keliatan! Dia ada di balik pohon tadi." kata Ruka.

Ryuzaki bereaksi. "Whaaaat!"

Ruka ngangguk

"Bahaya......!" Ryuzaki buru-buru balik lagi ke pantai.

"Kakaaaaaak!" Ruka ngejar Ryuzaki yang udah melaju kencang ke arah pantai

* * *

Ryuzaki melaju sampai ke pantai. Tapi baik Judai, Johan, ataupun si misterius ntu tuh pada gak ada. Udah sepi pokoknya mah!

"Sialan…………….." Ryuzaki keliatan terpukul

"Kenapa kak?"

"Mereka udah gak ada. Artinya kita harus cari mereka." Ryuzaki masih kesel

"Abis itu?" Ruka nanya lagi

"Nanti aja! Ayo kita cari mereka!!!"

Mereka segera pergi ke Obelisk Blue dorm, tempat Johan tinggal.

"Johan! Johan!" dengan nekat Ryuzaki ngetok kamar Johan

"Kak Johan!" Ruka dan Ryuzaki tetep ngetok pintu dan gak ada jawaban. Padahal ngetoknya udah pake batu. Dan akhirnya……………….

*sfx: braaaaaaak!!*

Ryuzaki dan Ruka ngedobrak pintunya.

"HAAAAAA?"

"WTF?!" Ryuzaki ngelongo

Ryuzaki dan Ruka mergokin Judai dan Johan lagi berhubungan intim!!!!

_(Shirayuki: Wohoho, rate M mode ON!!_

_Sekiraph: Aye aye!!)_

"Ryuzaki! Ruka!" Judai buru-buru nutupin badannya yang telanjang

"Jangan seenaknya masuk!!" kata Johan.

"Ee?" Ruka ngelongo liat adegan tadi.

"Wets!" Ryuzaki buru-buru nutup mata Ruka

"KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!" suara Johan menggelegar bagaikan gorila kelaperan. Ryuzaki dan Ruka langsung lari keluar sambil deg-degan

"Hiiiii……, kak Johan serem……." kata Ruka sambil ngegidig mengingat tampang Johan berubah jadi gorila.

"Gak gue sangka tu anak dua bisa gituan……." Ryuzaki hanya geleng-geleng.

"Jadi ini yang kakak takutkan?" tanya Ruka. Ryuzaki hanya ngangguk.

"Tapi udah ada kamera di dalam. Jadi kita liput aja dah." kata Ryuzaki enteng.

_(Ih, Shirayuki mesum!! _

_Shirayuki: Weeeek! Gak apa dong? Sesekali ini??)_

"Oke! Ayo kita ke markas!!" kata Ruka semangat

"Hahahaha! Ayo selidiki!" Ryuzaki mulai hepi. Ryuzaki dan Ruka nontonin adegan yang pertama sampe yang sekarang.

_(Sekiraph & Shirayuki: WOOOOHHHHHOOOOO!!!!)_

* * *

"Johan…………, pelan-pelan ah………."

"Judai………….., lagi asik ni……….."

"Kalo maksa nanti malah gak asik." Judai keliatan nolak

"Buka dunk CD-nya……………, wow seksi!! Mau dunk ya?" nada Johan keliatan genit bin mesum

"Johan………., yang punyamu gede banget………….."

Ryuzaki dan Ruka ngelihat fantasi gila. Bahkan liat 'kepunyaan' Johan.

_(Sekiraph: Tobat dah………….. ~_~)_

"Woooooo…….., itu…………." tunjuk Ruka ke arah layar.

"Hum?" Ryuzaki bereaksi dengan tunjukkan Ruka

"Aneh………, kok gak ada adegan itu ya?" tanya Ruka

"Hahahahaha…….." Ryuzaki ngakak pas ngedenger kalimat barusan

"Eh kak, tapi orang di pantai tadi begimana?"

"Ah cuekin aja. Nanti juga datang." Ryuzaki masih ngakak

"Tapi kak…., yang punya kak Johan seksi ya…." kata Ruka polos. Ryuzaki melotot

"Ruka, tau aja lo hamsternya Johan…….." Ryuzaki geleng-geleng.

_(Shirayuki: Gue gak nyangka, anak sekecil ini udah professional……… T_T_

_Sekiraph: ??????)_

"Hamster?"

"Udahlah. Jangan dipikirin. Kembali ke misi!"

"Umh!" Ruka ngangguk. 2 jam kemudian………..

"Kok lama ya kak? Bosen nih."

"Iya juga ya." Ryuzaki ngangguk. "Hodoh, atoh bener!!"

"Udah ah kak! Ngeliat tangan kak Johan ngeloyor ke pantatnya kak Judai udah bosen!" kata Ruka polos. Ryuzaki melotot lagi.

_(Sekiraph: Wooops!!! Sori yah!!!)_

"Wiiii…………, mau ngeliat yang gimana?" kata Ryuzaki

"Yang bagus! Yang kayak di film Fubuki!" bales Ruka hepi.

"Hohohoho….., okelah! Itu gampang!" Ryuzaki ketawa licik. Tepat pas waktu ntu, Johan lagi milin-milin rambut Judai.

"Say, kamu cantik ih!!" goda Johan

"Masa sih, Johan??" Judai terperangah

"Lagi yuk!"

"Idih, atit ah!" Judai mulai genit. Ryuzaki jadi mual.

"Wueks! Gombal kelas Paus!!!"

"Aku pulang dulu yah." kata Judai segera memakai bajunya.

"Aku anter deh." kata Johan

"Eh, gak usah deh…………."

"Yah yah, kok pulang sih??" seru Ryuzaki. Kecewa karena belum puas nonton adegan b***p kelas menengah itu.

"Kak, udah hampir pagi nih. Laper." kata Ruka.

"Pa-pagi?" Ryuzaki kaget

"Iya. Kita begadang karna nonton pilem bo**p." kata Ruka

"Ya udah deh." Ryuzaki nyerah. "Yuk kita makan!!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!!" Ruka girang

"Hehehe, laper beneran yah?" Ryuzaki girang. Tiba-tiba………………

*sfx: blam!*

Judai masuk sambil marah mukanya merah padam.

"Pemeran utama angot euy." goda Ryuzaki. "Nape lu?"

Judai gak ngejawab

"Napa kak?"

Tanpa ngejawab pertanyaan Ryuzaki dan Ruka, Judai langsung ngeloyor ke kamarnya.

"Eh? Kak Judai kenapa ya kak?" Ruka nanya ke Ryuzaki yang juga bingung.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Rate M keluar!!! ^_^_

_Sekiraph: Insyaf, insyaf……………._

_Shirayuki: Maaf yah udah berfantasi jelek. Silakan menikmati! Jangan lupa reviewnya!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfics from anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Shirayuki: Ehm……………._

_Sekiraph: Kenapa kak?_

_Shirayuki: Aku kangen Judai yang cowok…………….. T_T_

_Sekiraph: Iya kak, nanti pasti ketemu deh……………, dia ada disini………._

* * *

**Makemagic to Love**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 6**

"Meneketehe? Meregehese?" kata Ryuzaki ucul.

"Kak, kalo ada masalah, bilang dunk!" kata Ruka pada Judai. Judai malah diem saja.

"Ya ampun kak! Kita salah apa? Kan cuma ngintipin kakak sama kak Johan…………, mph mpph…." Ruka ngomong keceplosan en ngakibatin Ryuzaki nyumpet mulut Ruka pake lap.

_(Sekiraph: LAP??? *muntah*)_

"Eh stop stop. Gak usah diterusin." kata Ryuzaki. Takut ketauan sama Judai

Judai tetap diem.

"Judai, kenapa?"

"SAKIT! TAJEM BANGET!!! HADUH!!!" Judai mulai nangis kesakitan

"Kena silet?" tanya Ruka

"Ng anu…….., injeksinya Johan."

"Ooooooooooooooh." Ryuzaki ngangguk maklum sebelum Ryuzaki kaget.

"INJEKSI??"

"Wohohohoho, pasti kak Johan ngalamin…………"

"Hmm….." Ryuzaki mikir

"hhmmm……." Ruka juga keikutan

"Kalian apaan sih hmm hmm-an segala?" Judai mulai keki.

"Tapi masa ngalamin?" gumam Ryuzaki

"Apa iya ya?" Ruka lagi-lagi keikutan

"Ngalamin apa?" Judai bener-bener ribet

"Si Johan-nya wet dream gak? Pan pasti kerasa? Pas kamu jadi cowok juga ngalamin." kata Ryuzaki.

_(Shirayuki: Beuh, gak ada rasa bersalah bener bilang gitu!!)_

"Gak kerasa. Kalo gak salah sih, dia pake kondom." jawab Judai

"Lah, jadi masalah lu apaan sih?" Ryuzaki jadi blibet.

"Hmm……"

"Hm?" Ryuzaki bingung

"Ha!" ngedadak Ruka ngeplok tangannya

"He? Apaan?" Judai ama Ryuzaki barengan

"Mungkin…………."

"Kista? Myoma? Kanker servik?" Ryuzaki nyebut penyakit-penyakit reproduksi.

"Ah! Bukan! Jangan-jangan………" Ruka ngira-ngira gaje

"He? Apa sih apa?" Judai makin blibet

"Hadeeeeeh….." Ryuzaki mulai ngedadak mules. Gak tau karna ngedengerin Ruka yang plin-plan ato hal-hal lainnya.

_(Sekiraph: Oh kayak ngedengerin…………….._

_Shirayuki: Hayo apaan?_

_Sekiraph: Gak jadi ah………..)_

"Oalaaaaaaah….." Ruka hanya ngedengus. "halah, lupakan saja yang kukatakan, Ryuzaki-sama lebih berbakat."

Ruka dijitak Ryuzaki.

"Eh, btw, tadi lu ciuman sama Johan apa enggak?" Ryuzaki nyadar sesuatu

"Yaaaa, begitulah…………" jawab Judai enteng

"He!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka kaget. "Tapi kok ga jadi cowok lagi? Apa jangan-jangan?"

"Hohoho…." si orang misterius tiba-tiba muncul. "gue lupa ngasih tau, kalo saat ciuman lo dikasih pilihan. Mau terus jadi cewek atau balik lagi jadi cowok. Kalo lo gak balik seperti semula berarti lo minta tetep jadi cewek tho?"

"Um…, ya……" Judai akhirnya ngaku sesuatu

Ryuzaki dan Ruka ngelongo en mangap. Mangapnya persis kayak di anime One Piece. Kelebaran banget ampe muat anak kuda nil.

_(Shirayuki: Bah! Ngawadul!!)_

"Yah, Ruka punya kakak cewek permanen dah……." kata Ryuzaki sedikit keki. "Tapi tunggu dulu!"

"Napa?" tanya si orang misterius.

"Adain lagi Judai yang cowok! Aku kangen!!!"

Ngeliat Ryuzaki yang mulai nangis, si orang misterius mikir

"Hem, otre dah. Gue jadiin Judai-nya jadi 2. ABRAKADUEL!!!"

*sfx: trrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinng!!*

Alhasil Judai cowok muncul lagi

"Woahaaaaaaaa! Judai-kun!" Ryuzaki meluk Judai cowok. Judai cowok mulai keheranan.

"Kamu kenapa, Ryu-chan?"

"Niichan…………." Ruka setengah gak percaya ngeliat kakak aslinya muncul lagi.

"Adanya begimana jangan ditanya! Yang jelas mereka sama! Dan mereka tetep yang dulu!" kata si misterius.

"Iya! Yang penting Judai yang cowok ada lagi!" Ryuzaki en Ruka meluk Judai cowok yang senyum aja.

Tiba-tiba…………….

"Judai-chan!" ngedadak ada Johan. "Lho? Kamu balik lagi, Judai?? Baguslah! Aku jadi ada temen duel lagi! Hehehehe!"

"Hah? Siapa nih?" Judai cowok nyadarin kalo ada cewek yang ampir mirip kayak dia.

"Namaku ampir sama kayak kamu tapi ada kata Fudo-nya."

Judai cowok nge-ooooooo panjang

"Judai! Duel yuk!" kata Johan.

Akhirnya Judai cowok dan Johan berduel. Di ruangan itu kini hanya ada Judai, Ryuzaki, dan Ruka.

"Hei, gimana? Keren kan rencana gue?" tanya si misterius

"Begitulaaaah…………" Ryuzaki nampak puas

"Gue cabut dulu yah……" si misterius menghilang

"Wah! Hari apa ini? Kita masih harus nyatuin Judai sama Johan nih kak?" kata Ruka girang

"Gimana ya? Eh Judai-chan, kamu udah jadian ma Johan?" tanya Ryuzaki. Judai cewek hanya ngangguk.

"Misi kita beres! Tinggal apa?"

"Ah, nyatuin RyuzakixJudai!!" seru Ruka.

_(Shirayuki: Hahay! Sutejo sayah!_

_Sekiraph: Eh, ntu nama guru di sekolahku, kak! Maksudna setuju pan?)_

WHAT THE…………??

"Hm, kalo gue sama Judai-kun……., jadinya……….." Ryuzaki sedikit berfantasi (lagi).

"Iya! Gimana kak?"

"Kita kan sodaraan!" seru Ryuzaki. Ruka jadi kaget

"Ah sudahlah. Pasrah aja." lanjut Ryuzaki. "Yang penting Judai-kun balik lagi en Johan udah punya pacar."

"Iya bener!" kata Ruka semangat.

"Eh………….." Judai cewek mulai ngomong nginget tadi dia dikacangin terus.

"Apa?"

"Ke tempat Johan-kun berduel yuk!!!"

"Hayu!!"

Judai cewek ngegandeng Ryuzaki dan Ruka keluar dorm. Sedangkan disitu………….

"Kuri kuri!! Kuri?"

Hane Kuriboh tengah menikmati kebingungannya mencari masternya yang emang ada dua. Ngedadak di samping Hane Kuriboh, si misterius dateng lagi.

"Kuuuurrriiiiiii!" Hane Kuriboh berdecak kaget. Si misterius ngomong lagi.

"Hey, master kita yang cowok tauk!!" kata si misterius.

"Kuri?"

"Iya. Kalo gue sih, lebih cinta ke Judai yang cowok daripada yang cewek. Yang cewek kan cuman imitasi doang."

"Kuri!!"

"Yah………….., lagipula………, nanti anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX jadi gak seru karna gak ada pemeran utamanya." si misterius ngebuka jubahnya dan ternyata adalah…………………

YUBEL!!

_(Shirayuki & Sekiraph: Hoh, jadi yang nyihir Judai teh dia?? *angot mode: ON*)_

"Kuri?" Hane Kuriboh nanya. Yubel yang nyadarin maksud pertanyaan ntu langsung nanggapin.

"Oh kenapa? Ini karna tuntutan author sih…………"

_(Shirayuki: Oh iya ya. Pan sayah yang nyuruh dia??_

_Sekiraph: Heeeeeh, kakak………….)_

"Kuri!"

"Ya udah. Yang penting mah udah tuntas kasusnya. Wehehehe………….."

Hane Kuriboh sama Yubel mandangin dari kejauhan. Ngeliat Ryuzaki, Ruka, twins Judai, dan Johan berduel bersama.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – the end – **

**Makemagic to Love – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Apa ni konklusi cerita?_

_Sekiraph: He-eh, kayaknya makemagic to love beresan deh??_

_Shirayuki: Okeh!_

_Sekiraph & Shirayuki: Buat teman-teman yang baca, met nikmatin dari awal ampe akhir ya!!_

_Sekiraph: Jangan lupa review!!_

_Shirayuki: Heheheheh………….._


End file.
